LOLA
Lola was the first female Vocaloid ever released along with fellow Vocaloid, Leon. Lola was released on the 15th of January 2004, and she is commonly used for trance or techno music. History Leon and Lola were exhibited at the Zero-G Limited booth during Wired Wired Nextfest. Upon release, Lola received much better reviews than her male counterpart. Many critics found her voice to be much clearer than Leon's but was almost like that of a man's. Even though these two received mixed reviews, they would go on to win the 2005 EM Editor's Choice Award. Unfortunately, after Lola's release, Lola just wasn't as appealing as Leon and thus did not gain as much popularity as Leon and the other Vocaloids in the future. However, after increased interest began to occur in vocaloids and high demand, Zero-G began reselling Lola, Leon and Miriam from their own website via their virtaul shop. According to Zero-G, the 3 may also get a redesign in the future.The furture of the Vocaloids She was orginally sold using the Vocaloid 1.0 engine, but Zero-G provided a link to update the program on their website (via her product page) that would update the vocaloid program to Vocaloid 1.1. Usage for Music Unlike Leon, Lola has not been used as much so information amongst fans is limited compared to many other vocaloids. Like Leon, she also suffers from the same robotic sound as him due to the early Vocaloid engine and both Leon and Lola have the worst robotic "twang" of the Vocaloid 1 era voicebanks. So like also with Leon, users must apply the same editing techniques to her voice to make her sound realistic. As with Leon some users do not attempt to hide her robotic voice at all. Her biggest advantage over other female vocaloids is her strong female voice, having the deepest of the current female voice banks. However she is often commented to sound like a man (ironically, at times Leon can sound female) because of how the vocaloid engine handles her voice. At the same time, her voice has placed her as one of the less populaur voicebanks, as most vocaloid users prefer a clearer and lighter female voice. She can be hard to blend in with other voices, although not impossible and contains many flat notes, although this again is also down to the Vocaloid voice engine. She also has a unique ring to her voice that other females do not, much as users have commented on how Big-Al has a unique accent at times. Notable Lola Songs Behind The Mask (shu-t 2008 Remix) Cover and remix by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Feel The Pain Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Existence Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Forever You (Club Mix) Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube braodcast Yumemiru Kotori Music and lyrics by Hayaya-P Covered by Leo-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Believe Covered by Sango312 *YouTube broadcast Discon Communication Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Nemesis Duet with Miku Hatsune Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Shouted Stars Duet with Luka Megurine Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Areus Duet with Rin and Len Kagamine Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast E.TEMEN.AN.KI -Ziggurat- Duet with Rin and Len Kagamine Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Sweet Outbreak *Youtube broadcast *Nico broadcast Komm, susser tod Song from [Neon Evangelion|Neon Evangelion *Youtube broadcast Trivia *It was Lola and Leon's appearance at the NAMM trade show that would later introduce rival vocaloid studio PowerFX to the vocaloid program.Power FX interview *Miriam, Lola and Big-Al were featured in the freeware RPG "AD Lucem".RPG feature. *Her character item is regarded as a frying pan. Fanart File:Lola1.png|One artist's rendition of Lola. External Links *Engloid on Lola References Category:Vocaloid